The Art Of Tea-ching: The Baristas Strike Back
by Crossiyama
Summary: Zamasu has now received an opportunity of a lifetime, being approached by Gowasu to inevitably be trained in the realm of the Kaioshin to become the next Kaioshin of Universe 10!


The Art of Tea-ching: The Baristas Strike Back.

"Say Zamasu, what would you say about becoming my apprentice?" Said Gowasu, the elderly Kaioshin of Universe 10. Gowasu was on the planet of the North Kaio of the tenth universe. It was a remarkably large planet compared to other Kaios (Especially the North Kaio of Universe 7) that was lush with green blades of grass and tall healthy trees. There was also a strip of grey cobblestone that wrapped around the entire planet like some intergalactic belt.

"Become your apprentice?" Zamasu repeated in surprise, then his mouth slowly creased into a shaky smile and his eyes widen. "WHY YES, OF COURSE! I'LL DO MY ABSOLUTE BEST AS YOUR DISCIPILE! I WILL HELP YOU IN LOOKING OVER THIS UNIVERSE IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM!" He declared in ecstatic joy.

"That's great to see such levels of enthusiasm Zamasu! With your mind and supreme battle power, I'm certain you'll shape up into an amazing successor Kaioshin." Gowasu said with a smile. "Now, before we head back to my world, I need you to do me a favour for me, my fledging apprentice."

"What is it, Master Gowasu?" Zamasu enquired.

"See, I'm a God-Tuber and I need help on my next video…" Began Gowasu, pulling out a camera from his inner pocket. "Now, follow me Zamasu, for we are about to go to the sacred planet of the kaioshin to undergo your first duty as my apprentice." Gowasu proudly triumphed.

"Erm…Master….may I ask who is among the demographic that your channel aims at?" Began Zamasu, slightly bamboozled. Some time had passed, both Gowasu and Zamasu were in the grand planet of the kaioshin. More specifically, there were in a set for shooting Gowasu' next video. There was a large camera mounted a camera stabilizer, that was pointed towards a green screen, in which Zamasu was in front of. But behind the camera, there were various accoutrements ranging from musical instruments littered around the floor to wires which ran throughout the room.

"Why it is for everyone of course! Family fun for everyone!" Gowasu exclaimed in a sing song style of tone. Gowasu was somewhere out of Zamasu's sight, rummaging around through a large purple and blue trunk, throwing tawdry hats, gaudy and oversized bowties and suspenders in a mess.

"…well, if it's for the whole family, may I ask why I'm wearing a teapot costume?" Said Zamasu. The costume he wore was a teapot with its lid on. It had a purple band which ran around the horizontal lip which met the lid and the rest of the tea pot was a minty green. To top it all off, it was also scented to smell like Earl Grey Tea to boot.

"Well, for this next video Zamasu my tadpole in the pond, I'm aiming more specifically for kids as this video will be uploaded in GodTube Kids, you know, it's better and more lucrative to widen the scope than to limit it So, that's your first lesson Zamasu, don't limit your opportunities, get a wide a scope as possible my dear apprentice." Gowasu explained sagely.

"Yes master!" Zamasu yelled in strict discipline.

"Great! Now we can began shooting the video!" Gowasu came back, but this time and for whatever reason which evaded Zamasu, he was wearing a full-blown Santa Claus outfit, equipped with a large snow-white fake beard which was hooked around his ears. He picked up a trumpet as he walked over to Zamasu. "I hope you're good at singing and dancing Zamasu!" Then Gowasu let out a chuckle, much to his apprentice's dismay.

It was a day like every other day, the sun shone brightly through the windows in rays of light. The birds chirped and tweeted just out of my house but were drowned in the growls of engines as cars drove past my house, clouds of exhaust fumes rising like satan's early morning fart. I had just finished my daily reverie of revision and I was on the computer, hitting the old internet trail. I was upholding the good old sibling responsibility of taking care of my little sister, who was sitting beside me as she was watching YouTube on our android TV. She was busy watching clips of Disney's Frozen, but had her head resting on her hand, her lips were pursed into a pout. For her, time flowed as quickly as a dried cement down a slope. Then, as she was scrolling through the videos as her last clip of Frozen, she saw a thumbnail which caught her eye. On the thumbnail, there was a green man wearing a giant teapot suit, squatting with his hands on his knees like he was doing a Charleston. He stood on top of the words 'This is the art', whilst those words were on top of 'of Tea-ching!', words were white and had thick, cartoonish green outlined with a soft shadow luring behind them. She then selected the video and after an infuriating boring 30-second-long unskippable ad, the video played.

Then, suddenly, the video starts off filtered in black and white with the same green man walking to a Café stand which had 'boring old café, but instead of wearing the green and purple tea pot, he was wearing a large cloak like garb, with a large black insignia infront of a white circular background. On the stand, there seemed to be a cardboard cut out of an anthropomorphic pink elephant.

"Salutations dear sir, would you kindly give brew me a nice cup of coffee?" Said the man, quite eloquent and reserved. Then, there was a cup of tea which slid across the tabletop and the customer grabbed it with practised ease. Just as he was about to drink the cup of coffee, someone slapped the cup of coffee out of his hand.

"No one drinks coffee! Why have coffee when you can have tea!" Then, as the old man said tea, the entire video was brought to life in colour, and suddenly, the green man was in the costume he was wearing in the thumbnail doing a raggedy Charleston on top of a table. The background was a café shop that was filled to the brim with people (Although the greenscreen was blatantly obvious as the green man's face and hands was also part the background). There was jaunty and tacky accordion melody in the background. For a good ten seconds, the music played and the teacup man danced before the vocals then joined in.

"This is the art of tea-ching! T-e-a c-h-i-n-g! This is the art of tea-ching!" Sang an old man with a yellow pale complexion in a santa clause outfit.

"Now first step is to grab a kettle filled with water

then and boil it to it's peak!" Zamasu expertly poured water into the kettle as he danced.

"Be careful not to be too late

for now we must simply wait!" Then the music stopped for a few seconds, being replaced by the sound of grandfather's clock tick tock before the kettle screeched nosily and the music returned in full force.

"Now grab a cup of some tea, it doesn't matter what you choose!" Zamasu hopped and skipped as he flung some tea leaves into a tea cup.

Pour the water into mug and let them infuuuuuse!" He stretched out the word 'infuse' as the teacup man poured the water into the cup.

"Now we must separate the tea, we don't want to drink little bits!"

"But now the moment we waited for is here! Now it's time drink!" He quickly filtered the tea through a sieve into a tea pot and poured tea into two cups worth of tea.

"This is the art of tea-ching! T-e-a c-h-i-n-g! This is the art of tea-ching!" Then GowaIplier slid into view, showing off an eerily impressive level of vibrato, before the video faded into black, as it ended. Then, there was thirty seconds where GowaIplier and Zamasu just sat there, drinking tea.

Chapter 2

Beyond the mountains and forests of evergreen trees was a cabin that hung over the tall evergreen trees below. Black was busy inside the cabin, whilst Zamasu was busy outside on the balcony. He sat on the table, busy adjusting his camera's viewing angle. Then, he hit the recording button and sat on his seat.

"Greetings mortals! It's your almighty God SlayDatNingen99 back here again in this lovely platform that has now tainted by mortals. Seriously, once I find out the traitor who created 'YouTube', he shall suffer dearly with divine justice!" Roared Zamasu, pointing to the air. "Although that plan is screwed if Black ended up killing them when he arrived." Zamasu murmured, scratching his head. "Bah! No matter, I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. Now, as I was about to begin, today I shall give you the update on the ever so illustrious zero mortals plan!" Zamasu said in a grandiose manner. "Well, now for the good news and the bad news." He said, placing his hands out as if as though he was offering the camera a red pill and a blue pill. "Good news, there's barely anyone left!" He smiled and placed his right hand up. "We've wiped out almost everyone in the world. The downside is that it was all fine and dandy until a group of saiyans showed up and started throwing their shit around like the insufferable monkeys they are." He dropped his left hand down to illustrate the point, before he clenched his hands together like a shrewd business man. "Like the infernal cockroaches nurtured by the foolish gods they are, the saiyans keep cropping up every time I crush them. It's been what? Two or three times since they tried to stop The Zero Mortal's Plan, but of course they failed miserably or else I wouldn't be here now would I?" Zamasu chuckled to himself. "But here's a funny story I have to share with you all, so Black and I were busy taking out some mortals after the saiyans pissed off to their little beach house and what not, sounds about right. But then, there was a particular mortal who…" Zamasu bit the inside of his cheek as a storm of chuckles slowly overcame him. "There was a particular mortal, a stout human with a beard mind you, who was trying to sneak away from us whilst hiding in a cardboard box with leaves sparsely glued on to the box." He shook his head and began to slowly laugh out loud as the storm of chuckles slowly crept out between his parting lips. "But Black and I saw through that pathetic excuse of tactical espionage, so we lit a flap of the box on fire and the guy did notice until the entire box went up in flames. So the filthy human was now running around in a dash of flames, but we were not satisfied with having him burnt. No, we were not my dear viewers!" Zamasu wagged his finger and smiled at the camera. "Rather, I pointed to the sky and fired ki laser at his feet, but not too accurately as it were. Soon, the fat filthy human was prancing around the place like an utter buffoon. But obviously the fun had to come to an end, there was that rather annoying girlfriend of Trunks. Oh what was her name? Awry? Thai? Versailles?" He stroked his jaw in thought.

"I think it was Mai.." Said a voice from outside the camera's point of view. "That mortal…" The man gritted his teeth so hard that it sounded like the creak of a door. "ALL THAT MORTAL EVER DOES IS JUST THROWS FLASHBANGS! IT'D BE FINE IF IT WAS ONCE OR TWICE, BUT THAT FILTHY MONGREL HAS DONE IT COUNTLESS OF TIMES!"

"Can't you just blink her away or something?" Zamasu said, looking to his right instead of at the camera.

"I was always preoccupied by Trunks before it was all too late…" Black hissed.

"Black, you're at a level of power neither Goku nor Vegeta could possibly reach, let alone Trunks and Mai, can you just stop making excuses and own u-" Suddenly, the camera caught an arm robed in black grabbed SlayThatNingen99 by one thick lock of white hair and smashed his face through the table with a crash. The camera toppled to the floor, landing on its side with a clatter.

"OK, now that was just rude…" Zamasu sighed as he got up, sounding more put-upon rather than in pain.

"You know Zamasu, have I ever told you about the other Zamasus I had encountered?" Black said, warming up his right wrist.

"Other Zamasus?" Zamasu echoed.

"Yes boy now pay attention to what I'm about to tell you, your timeline was not the first one I delivered my swift justice. The first Zamasu I recruited was diligent and did his part for the Zero Mortals Plan for that timeline, but, there was something…" Black gulped as he thought about his next word to use. "Off about him."

"How so?"

"Well, I don't know, but as we were in the last three universes, he started to go completely berserk. I'm not sure whether it was the vicious bloodlust for mortals or the skinning and the wearing of mortal skin as he declared 'I shall take upon the Gods greatest sins, one sinner at a time!', but eventually I left him at U11 and made my way to this timeline." Black said, as he leaned against the wooden railing.

"Is that not the universe where Belmod and that trainee of his resides at?"

"Yeah, but I took care of the smug little shit of Kai before leaving, I'm not that merciless for that Zamasu. Although I'm not sure that does take care of the apprentice since he was never promoted to a godly status" Black pinched his own chin in thought.

Meanwhile at Universe 11

"Dammit Toppo, we lost radio contact with Dyspo!" Yelled Kahseral, as he and Toppo ran down the turquois blue hallway of a building.

"Even Dyspo?! First Lord Belmod vanished, and now everyone else is being taken down?!" Toppo was taken aback. "Enough of this! The perpetrator must be stopped!" Kahseral's metal eye had a built in which picked up a reading just in a room they were about to run past.

"Dyspo's in there! Let's bust it open and save them all!" Kahseral pointed at the door of the room where Dyspo's signal was in.

"You there, halt in the name of peace an-" Toppo and Kahseral both said after they kicked the door, blowing it off it's hinges. Then, light scuttled into the then jet black room. Just at the edge of sight, there was someone hunched over, his spine sagging slightly.

"You there! Surrender to the pride troo…"Began Kahseral, pointing his bright yellow ki blade at the individual before his words trailed off. The yellow glow of the ki blade illuminated more of the room. There was blood running down the individual in vein like streams. The individual slowly turned around to reveal a man of green complexion was there, his eyes a bloodshot red. He was currently masquerading in the skin of his latest victim. The skin was a mulled purple and slack, parts of the skin draping farther than others.

"Oh my God…Dyspo…" Toppo murmured. "I shall take you down in the name of justice!" Then, Zamasu's head twitched oddly and both of the pride troopers flinched. He then staggered towards the pair.

"Don't worry, the pair of you will join your friends, baptised by blood! I SHALL WEAR YOUR SKINS AS THE GREATEST DUTY IF A GOD IS TO BEAR THE GREATEST SINS IN THE FORM OF MORTAL KIND! IN THE NAME OF JUSTICE! JUSTICE! JUSTICE! JUSTICE!" Every time Zamasu yelled justice, it grew louder and louder.

"Justice…"Toppo said the same time Zamasu chanted like some demented mantra, pointed his finger tips at Zamasu as Zamasu's head snapped to glare at Toppo.

"You wot mate?!" Zamasu blurted.

"FLASH!" Then, his fingertips shot out a barrage of red ki blasts which gunned down Zamasu, who yelled "Shit!".

"You know, truth be told, you and him have a lot in common so I'm kinda surprised that you two didn't co-operate as well."Zamasu said as he held the camera, his left hand snug in the strap. The camera was now aimed at a man wearing black clothes and robed in grey with a red sachem which ran across his stomach horizontally, he had black spiky hair and single gold and green earring on his left ear. He was visibly giving Zamasu a look so filthy that it'd need fifty washes of bleach just to be remotely dirty.

"And just what do you mean by that?" Black said, enunciating each word in slow deliberation, his eyebrows creased into a perpetual glare.

"Well, you and him both take mortals into your very being, and declaring yourself to be baring the sins of the gods, and you did start the whole plan by killing mortals. Hell, I was pressing you just to erase the mortals with the Super Dragon Balls, but you said 'No! We must kill them for it is our sworn duty to correct the mistakes of the gods!' Seriously, had I met him, I would've sworn he was you before the body sw-"Then, Black grabbed Zamasu by the collar, his fist clenched and his arm cocked for a strike. Suddenly, there was a crack of gunfire, and was followed by a thud as the bullet struck Black's head. He breathed in and out, as more and more shots landed at Black and his grip slowly eased off before letting go of Zamasu.

"Oh, I wonder who could be shooting me with such pin point accuracy with a sniper rifle at this very moment?" He said with sarcasm as he turned to the sniper, the bullets still ricocheting him. He glared at the moments, a bullet ricocheting off his cheekbone. "Oh of course, it's the girl!" He said in a blasé tone.

"Her name is Mai." Zamasu interjected.

"Shut it you!" Black then rose his arm in the air, his palm outstretched and in an instant, a gargantuan ball of yellow and black ki emerged in his hand. With a roar he flung the ball of ki towards the forest and turned to Zamasu.

"And now that, audience of Zamasu, is how you wipe out a bunch of-" Black said, dusting his hands as he turned to face the camera with a smile.

"Black behind you!" Zamasu saw a big blue ball of rushing towards the cabin. Black then scrunched his face into a scowl as he transformed into SS Rosé and turned around, slicing the ki blast in half with his triangular blade on his right hand.

"Oi! You filthy mongrel! Feel free to try and kill us, but don't you dare try and destroy our cabin!" Black yelled out in the distance. "Zamasu, wrap up your video whilst I handle this jackass!" Then, Black speeded the woods. Zamasu walked over to where Black was and turned his back away from the ensuing action. He aimed the camera at himself, flipping the camera screen so he can see it.

"Well, there you have it guy! Please leave a like and subscribe if you're new! And if you're one of the humans on Earth, well, don't you worry, your life will be soon plucked by me an-" Zamasu noticed something on the camera screen and his heart began to beat a tribal rhythm. He had seen a large purple blast rushing towards him, and right in the middle of it was Black, spread-eagled, and being whisked away by the purple blast all the while screaming at length.

"Oh you bastard!" Zamasu yelled, at either Black for his failure in stopping Trunks, at Trunks for about to destroy his cabin or at the fates that had conspired against him. Soon, he was blown away from his feet, and the cabin was annihilated with absolutely no difficulty.

-A few moments later-

"Now, come here come here shin!" Urged Gowasu to Shin.

"What is the matter?" Said Shin, as he ran to Gowasu' side. They were inside a building, not too far away from the battle between Goku Black and Zamasu vs Vegeta and Goku. The building was desolate, ravaged by a year's worth of conflict. There was rubble and debris scattered across from plaster from the building and shattered glass.

"I need you to do me a massive task, and I understand your reluctance if you wish not too partake it…"

"What is it?" Shin looked up at Gowasu.

"If I tell you, you must do it like your life depended on it!" Gowasu yelled, pointing at Shin.

"Just tell me what it is!" Shin yelled, his curiosity driving him. Outside, a clash of pink and blue light trickled through the cracks of the wall with apocalyptic booms like the crashing of worlds could be heard. Gowasu rummaged around in his inner pocket and brought out a black camera. "A camera?" Shin questioned.

"Yes, a camera, it's a quintessential tool for the task I'm about to entrust you with…" Gowasu said.

"I know! You must want me to record the battle of the twin Zamasu against Goku and Vegeta to present it to Lord Zeno!" Shin said, smiling as he did. Suddenly, Gowasu grabbed Shin by the ear and pulled it.

"No! If you or I were to come so much as close to their auras, we'd get obliterated! Seriously, it makes me wonder how you were a kaioshin for so long, I can only assume you were kept in that role only out of necessity that you were the only one." Gowasu ranted. Shin's smile dropped suddenly as he mentioned the other kaioshin he knew before Boo eradicated them, his eyes staring into the middle distance, a cloak of fear spreading across his face like a wild fire.

"Shin?" Gowasu said wearily, before doing a gentle yet firm shove to the shoulder.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PINK MONSTER!" Shin burst into life before falling on his ass. "Sorry Gowasu, I was just…in a trance." There was an awkward silence that befell, before the silence was broken abruptly by "DON'T YOU DARE ORDER A GOD, NINGEN!"

"…Yeah, I won't ask. Now, what I need from you is simple, just sit over there infront of me, a few steps back on that rock." Shin did so, walking a few steps back and sat of a jagged piece of rock. "Now do you have that item I told you to get?"

"The capsule? Yes, I do."

"Pass it over here now" Shin was slightly confused but did so. Gowasu fumbled around with the capsule, cursing under his breath before he accidentally pressed the button, releasing everything with a POOF. An entire China Tea Cup and Saucer box set landed to the ground, along with a box of tea bags and a kettle already filled with water.

"Alrighty then, now Shin, start recording…." Shin then did so, the red dot appearing on screen. Gowasu then did an attention grabbing ahem before he began.

"Greeting everyone, it's Gowaiplier here! Back again with another video for you all! Now, you all took that prank from last video when Zamasu 'killed me', but as you can see it's all merely in jest. As for Zamasu, he's taken…a break." Gowasu said, with stilted sadness, but masked that reassuringly as he could with a smile to cover up. "He'll be up and at em in no time!" Then there was a large thud as someone slammed into the wall behind Shin.

"I'M STILL IMMORTAL YOU ORANGE GARBED DUMBAS-" Said the individual, voice partially muffled by the wall before there was a sickening crack and boom, which sent tremors throughout the building.

"Now, forgive me for the hazardous and rough location, circumstance has forced me out of my luxurious home planet. But regardless we shall persevere!" Gowasu declared to the camera. "Now, today, we're going to be trying something that's been making rounds around GodTube and the likes, it's called the international standard cup of tea. It's, as the name implies, is just an okay cup of tea, nothing amazing but not inherently awful." He placed his hand palm side down and shook it left and right to illustrate the point for a couple of seconds before he stopped. "Now it's time to begin the art of tea-ching, for experts. What I have here is not only the standard tea cup and saucer set you're expected to have if you want to drink the tea like how it's supposed to be consumed in, we also have the actual set of the standard cup of tea itself, otherwise known as ISO-3103." Then, Gowasu gestured the camera to look at his lovely array of boxes and a jam jar filled with tea leaves.

"Fortunately, we have my green tea leaves that Zamasu would usually pick, along with the water that Zamasu would usually boil…" Gowasu had long pauses just as he was about to mention Zamasu's name. He did a long winded, sorrowful sigh. "But enough about that, let's go forth in making the stuff. Now it's rather simple, in fact, if you ever purchase ISO-3103, it comes with its own tea making set. Now, there's this special cup that is designed to specifically make tea, and as you can see, there's some serrated teeth at the lip of the mug. I can only assume that it's to filter out the tea leaves my dear viewers. Now, it's time to brew up a lovely cup of tea!" Gowasu unpacked the tea cup set and ISOS 3103 and soon, there was an array of tea cups, one side having mugs and small bowls with intricate and eloquent designs on them whilst the other side was plain white cups with absolutely nothing ordained on them. "Now, in order to make the tea, it's rather simple. Firstly, boil up your water to boiling point, and make sure it is freshly boiled, I cannot stress this enough. If you don't freshly boil it, then the water will have lost plenty of oxygen and the infusion of the tea leaves will be marred." Gowasu pressed the on button and let the kettle come up to a boil. "Now, once the water is boiling, we must put our tea leaves in the white plain mug as so." As Gowasu transferred all of the tea leaves from the jam jar into the mug, the kettle let out a high pitch screech. "Ah, now it's at its peak! Being careful, transfer the water into the mug." Gowasu carefully poured the boiling water into the mug, and placed the little lid on top of it. "And now we wait…" A few moments of silence between Gowasu had passed, well, relatively speaking as silent as one can get with two ongoing battles happening in the background.

"Now it's finished brewing! Mind you, the tea leaves I have are from my planet so the brewing time is significantly shorter. If you're using say Earl Grey tea leaves, I'd wager you'd need to let it brew for around five minutes and-"Suddenly, there was a large crash and crackle of energy which interrupted Gowasu, then there was a loud roar.

"That body, down to the very corners of its cells was made by Kakarot's long, fierce history of combat!" Roared a voice from outside. Then there was the sound of concrete being smashed through and it ended in a large booming crescendo that was almost defeaning, before being followed hundreds upon hundreds of cracks. "Only a true idiot like him can utilise that body to its fullest!" Then, there was a flash of blue light which poured through the cracks and a yawning boom razed the building next to Gowasu and Shin's.

"Oi! Pack that in immediately! Some of us here are trying to record a video here! Good grief, I wish there was some decent soundproofing around here, I wish I was back at my home planet and I wish I had Zamasu back on my side!" He ranted out loud.

"…but Zamasu tried to kill you." Said Shin.

"Yeah, that bit is a little too obvious to overlook, but the spark just isn't there anymore without him. It's like having Tom without Jerry, having Bugs Bunny without Daffy Duck. OK actually you can have Bugs Bunny without Daffy Duck but you get the point! Without Zamasu, it just feels wrong. Well, whatever I do after this video is undecided for GowaIplier, but…" Gowasu poured the tea from the mug into a china tea cup, separating the liquor from the tea leaves. "The video must go on!" He announced to the camera. "Now, let's smell the fragrant scent of the tea." He took a deep breath through the nose and let the smell mull in his head. "I can small some fruity and floral notes." Then, he took a sip from his tea cup and he closed his eyes. "The taste is full bodied as it were, very defined. It's floral notes are there, but they're subtle, lingering behind a façade. One would need quite an acquired taste as this tea is clearly not for the feint of heart." Then he opened his eyes and stared at the camera. "Well, my dear viewers, thank you for watching! Even though this maybe the end of GowaIplier, it will be the start of my gaming channel, GowaDiePie! So tune in next time as I play Yu Gi -OWWWWW!" Just as he was doing a shameless plug in for his upcoming gaming channel, Vegeta kicked Black in the stomach and sent him flying through buildings, one of which was the building Gowasu and Shin were in. Black crashed through the wall behind Gowasu, his body sailing over Gowasu and crashed through the wall behind Shin. Whilst Black didn't knock into him due to being far too high up to slam into Gowasu, there was a large jagged rock of debris that soared into Gowasu's tea cup, shattering the tea cup and sending the scalding hot tea onto Gowasu's face, causing him to yell in agony as he clutched his face. Gowasu stumbled around as he clutched his face and accidentally tripped over a brick, falling from the building with a yelp and landing on his head, knocking him out unconscious.

A few minutes later, Gowasu regained consciousness, and soon was back on his feet. He clutched his face as he stumbled around the desolate city, trying to use Shin's ki as a way of helping him navigate through the city. After bumping into several walls, he managed to reach to Shin.

"Owww, Shin, do you by chance have any aloe vera for these burns?" Gowasu asked. He stopped clutching his face and saw Shin's mouth, hanging in terror with his face completely aghast. "Oh for the love of Zeno, are you in another trance?" Then, he looked at where Shin was staring at. All he saw was a white sparkling silhouette that dazzled his eyes with its sheer beauty.

"My form is justice. My form is the world!" Then, the radiant silhouette began to crumble away, revealing a man with tall, spiky white hair in a red and grey ensemble. "Revere me. Praise me. This noble and beautiful immortal and most powerful god is I! Zamasu!" Merged Zamasu proclaimed with a smirk.

"Oh bollocks." Was all Gowasu could say.

"So mortals, who will test out this new found power of mine?" He looked down and his smile dropped as he saw Gowasu. Suddenly, Zamasu' left eye twitched oddly.

"You…" Zamasu growled. "I hope you're good at singing and dancing, Gowasu!" His smile returned more manic and tendrils of purple lightning shot towards Gowasu. Goku and Vegeta both leapt in the way to protect Gowasu, but even at SS Blue, they were instantaneously knocked away and reduced into their base forms.

"He's going out at full power already?!" Said Goku, as he and Vegeta hit the ground hard.

"Now Gowasu, dance like your life depended on it!" Suddenly, there was a vein of lightning which shot out at Gowasu's feet, causing the old man to jump as a sudden reflex, then more and more cracks of lightning shot out, causing Gowasu to do a raggedy tap dance.

"Oh geez, what did I do to deserve this…" Gowasu thought in his head.


End file.
